Ireland meets everyone (Megan Kirkland's first meeting!)
by Irish rebel1123
Summary: Hey bro's! this is my first story :) Please read and tell me what I can improve on.
1. Chapter 1

_Sup guys! This is supposed to be an authors note… So, this character is my OC, Ireland. Her human name is Megan Kirkland. Please, just bear with me for now…_

She ran down the stairs in a hurry, barely tying her hair up in a short ponytail. "Arthur! I'm ready!" The blond man she spoke of walked in and sighed, "Megan… Just go put on something nice… and let me fix your hair…". She looked at him, "What is it? My overalls are nice!" She didn't mention the hair and let him fix it. "You know Megan, it's better if you just leave it down" he said, "Your hair is too short to put into a ponytail." She giggled, "Fine Artie". He glared slightly at her, "I told you to never call me that! It's Arthur!" "Yea yea, whatever _Artie_" She giggled lightly. He stormed out of the house and to the car. "aw, leave 'im alone sis" her other brother, Alistair, told her, "he's always been a spoil sport" She giggled, "Ain't that the truth."

They soon arrived at the meeting hall, "Megan, this is your first meeting. I want you to bee on your best behavior." said Arthur. "Let her figure it out on her own" Alistair argued. Megan had walked into the meeting hall and waited for her brothers. They led her to a meeting room, sat down and told her to sit in the middle of them. She did as told and doodled in her notebook as the other nations arrived. A cheerful red head and a scary looking blond man walked into the room, "Ve~ Doitsu, is it true?" The blond man looked down at him, "Is what true Feli?" "is it true that there's a new country joining us today?" "Yes" He said plainly. Feli looked at Megan, "Doitsu~ Is that her?" He looked over, "I believe it is" The red head bounced over, "Ve~ Ciao Bella~ I'm Feliciano Vargas, or otherwise known as Italy~!" He said cheerfully. She got up from her seat, smiling slightly, "Ello Feli, I'm Megan Kirkland. O-or Ireland" The blond one came over next, "Hello, my name is Ludwig Beilshmit. Or commonly known as Germany" She nodded to him, "I'm Megan Kirkland".


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she got to know Ludwig and Feliciano, she wandered around the meeting room, not wanting to sit back down quite yet. A blond man, a man with brown hair, and a white haired male entered the room, speaking way too loud. "Kesesesese~ Is there a new country with us?" the white haired man laughed. "Si amigo~" Said the brown haired one, "In fact, I think she's over there" He pointed to her. She looked at them and waved shyly. The blond was the first to get to her, "Hello Mon cher~" He kissed her hand, "I am Francis Bonnifoy, but I'm known as France." "Keep away from my sister Frog!" yelled Arthur. "oui oui, whatever 'Black sheep of Europe'." "I told you never to call me that!" They continued to fight as the white haired one walked to her, "Kesesese~ I'm Gilbert Beilshmit! Or THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" He yelled happily.

She giggled. Gilbert looked at her, "What's so funny?" Megan grinned, "I just thought it was kinda cute how you get so excited." He blushed, mumbled, and walked away. "Hola Amiga~ I'm Antonio. Or just Spain~" He petted her head. She blushed and gasped as his hand brushed her curl that was shaped like a four leaf clover. Antonio pulled his hand away, "S-sorry" Megan sighed softly, "It's alright" She said softly.

_Sorry for the chapter being so short, I'm not a very good writer yet…_


	3. Chapter 3

The next country to walk in was America. Megan knew this because she had met him while he was living with Arthur. "Hey Bro~" He said cheerfully, "Is today your first meeting already?" Megan smiled at the nation, "Yes, and I'm so excited" Alfred went and gave her a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Al…. I…Can't… Breath-" She wheezed out. He put her down, "Sorry" Al grinned, "Just happy for you I guess" He went to sit down.

More nations began to come into the room. One by one, she met them all. "Why am I shorter than everyone else?" She grumbled. "Maybe because your country is so small?" said someone. Megan turned to see that it was Gilbert who said that. "Hello Gil" She smiled, "perhaps you're right…" She sighed. Gilbert grinned, "don't worry though, I'll make sure you don't get stepped on by one of us taller nations" He laughed. She blushed and pouted. He leaned down to face her, "What? I'm just kidding…" Megan turned to look again, pout still on her face, "I know, I just don't like getting made fun of… I used to be made fun of all the time because I never grew as tall as my brothers…" Gilbert felt a little bad now,"Hey, sorry… I didn't know-" Megan cut him off, "No, it's fine… Really, being small makes me a faster runner anyways. That comes in handy while pulling off pranks." He laughed, "You're pretty cool for a shorty." She glared at him slightly. "Kidding!" Gil raised his hands defensively, "Just kidding…" Megan just grinned at him, "I know, I just wanted to see if my glare worked on people." Gilbert smiled, "Hey, after the meeting or something… Do you want to hang out? Like, pull some pranks or something?" Megan's grin widened, "Hell yes I do!" He smiled, "Great." Megan looked at him, "I'm so glad to make a friend on my first day." Megan then walked to her seat happily. Gilbert smiled after her. "Onhonhon~ I think Gilbert has a crush~" said Francis, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Gilbert shoved his face away, "shut up…" He said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting, Megan met Gilbert outside the meeting hall. "Hey Gil" Megan smiled. "Hey" He grinned back. "Gilbert" said Arthur, "If you so much as lay an unprofessional hand on my sister, I will break your face." Megan blushed, "Arthur!" Gilbert blushed as well, "I-I would never." Arthur nodded, "Megan, call me if-" She cut him off, "I know 'if I get into trouble'. Which, by the way, I don't get in trouble often." Arthur walked away. "God, he's so…. Arthur" Megan mumbled. Gilbert laughed softly, "Ain't that the truth." Megan looked at him, "So, what do you want to do?"

Megan giggled and looked down at the people, "Water balloons?" Gilbert looked at her, "Fuck yeah" He grinned. She smiled and went with Gil to throw some balloons over the edge. Some people got so mad that they started yelling at them. Meanwhile, they were just up on the roof laughing. Soon, Megan got bored and went to fill a bucket up with water. "oh Gilbert~" She grinned. "Wha-" He said before getting splashed with water. Megan started laughing. Gilbert threw a water balloon at her. Megan gasped, "Gilbert! There was ice in that one!" He laughed. They soon got in a water war, it ended up with him tackling her to the ground and spraying water in her face. Gil stopped, looked down at her, and blushed as he finally noticed that he could see her bra through her shirt. Megan looked at him and blushed, realization dawning upon her. Still, neither of them moved. "U-um… Gilbert?" Megan finally said. Gilbert looked at her and got off of her quickly. She sat up as Gil handed her a towel, "H-here" He said, "I figured we'd get wet… So I brought some up here…" Megan grabbed it and wrapped it around herself, "Thanks" She said softly. He looked at her, "Hey, my place is close by… Do you want to go there for a little while?" Megan nodded, "That sounds like fun." Gil looked over at her, "Also, I could lend you a shirt…" Megan nodded, "Thank you." Gilbert helped clean up the water balloon mess and led her to his home.

"Man amigo~ Gilbert is hopeless…" Said Antonio, whom was sitting next to Francis while they were spying on the two. "Non, not hopeless yet my friend~" said Francis laughing.

Gilbert entered his and Ludwig's shared home, leading Megan inside. "You stay here, I'll go and quickly grab a shirt." Megan nodded and watched as Gil ran up the stares. He came back down, "This is going to be a bit big…" Megan nodded as he led her to the bathroom so she could change. "Also… If you want to take your pants off as well…. These boxers should fit you…" He blushed, handing them to her, "Thank you Gilbert" She smiled. As soon as she was changed, she walked out of the bathroom holding her pants and her shirt. Gilbert looked over at her and blushed lightly. The shirt was big enough to hang off one of her shoulders and the boxers hung low on her waist. "Um… Gil?" said Megan, knocking him out of his thoughts. "W-What?" She looked up at him, "I asked where I should put these?" Megan held up her clothes. "Here" he said, taking them, "Let's put them over the heat vent." Megan looked up at him, "Well, what now?" He thought for a moment, "Hm… how about a movie?" Megan nodded, smiling. "Well, how about you start the movie while I go make popcorn?" "Okay" she smiled and chose 'The Secret Garden'. He came back, "Really?" Megan looked up at him, "What? You told me to chose a movie." Gilbert nodded, "fair enough." He sat down next to her and watched the movie. As the movie played through, he noticed as Megan fell asleep. He wrapped her up in a blanket, grabbed her clothes, and drove her home. Gilbert called Arthur on the way home, "Hello?" Arthur answered. "Hey, it's Gil. Your sister fell asleep, and I'm bringing her home." Arthur made a laughing sound, "Okay, as long as you didn't try anything with her" He slightly growled. "I swear, I didn't try anything with your sister." Arthur said, "Good" and hung up. Gilbert hung up as well.

Gilbert grabbed her stuff and carried her inside. "Hey Arthur." Arthur growled, "I thought you said you didn't try anything." "I swear, I didn't. We were water ballooning people, she got wet, and I gave her something to change into while her clothes dried." Megan stirred slightly and shifted in Gil's arms. "I'll lead you to her room" said Arthur, walking upstairs. Gilbert followed, holding Megan. As Arthur opened her door, Gil stood in awe at the artwork on her walls, "Did she draw these?" He asked. Arthur nodded, "just lay her on her bed." Gilbert set her down, and almost immediately she cuddled up to her stuffed bunny rabbit. Gilbert said a farewell to Arthur as he left the home, secretly hoping that someday soon Megan would hang out again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Four weeks later, a meeting was hectic. There was a lot of yelling, lots of yelling. Megan stood up to leave, but as she stood she was hit with a flying soda. The entire room gasped, especially Alfred since he was the one who through the drink. "Megan, I'm so sorry! That was supposed to hit Ludwig!" Megan started crying and ran out of the room, mostly because that shirt was her absolute favorite. Gilbert, Feliciano, and Alfred ran out after her. Megan was hugging her legs as she sat in a corner. Gilbert knelt down next to her, "Hey…" He said softly, "What's wrong?" Megan sniffled, "I-I got this s-shirt from my only h-human friend who d-died from cancer" She wailed. Alfred's eyes widened, "oh, Megan… I'm so sorry." She looked up, "It's alright. No point in dwelling on the past, right?" Feliciano rubbed her back, "Ve~ I know how you feel bella~" He smiled, "I really do." Megan sniffled, "Really?" "Really~" Gilbert helped her up, "Let's get you back to your house so you can change." Megan looked at him, "Could I just stay home? The meeting isn't really going anywhere at this point…" Gil looked at Alfred, he nodded, "I suppose so… Let's just get you home." Megan nodded as Gilbert led her out of the meeting hall.

Megan walked out of her room in some sweats and a really long shirt. Gilbert looked at her from where he sat on the couch. "What?" He shrugged and looked at the TV. "Do you want some Raman or something?" Gilbert rushed to the kitchen, "Hell yes I do." Megan giggled, "Chicken, beef, or pork?" Gil thought for a minute, "Chicken." Megan cooked them some and handed him a bowl. "Let's go watch some TV." She walked out to the living room. Gilbert followed and plopped down next to her on the couch. Megan turned on Ridiculousness. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, as a man got 'popsicled' with a skateboard. Gilbert on the other hand was laughing. Megan took the empty bowls and went back to the kitchen. She came out and sat back next to him. "Hey Megs" said Gilbert, who now sat upside down on the couch. "Hm?" She looked at him. "Let's watch a scary movie." Megan nodded and went to find one. As she put the movie in, Gilbert shut the blinds and curtains, "Makes it scarier" He explained. She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch.

About 20 minutes in, she screamed as a jumpscare appeared on screen. Gilbert saw an opportunity and wrapped his arm around her, "Don't worry shorty, I'll protect you." Megan looked up at him and almost screamed as the power went off. He stood and looked outside, "Hm… It get's rainy fast…" He looked over at her, "nothing to worry about." Megan hid under a blanket that was on the back of the couch, "…Says you…" She mumbled. Lightning crashed and thunder boomed, scaring the hell out of Megan. Gilbert walked to her, "lemme guess… afraid of storms?" Megan looked at him, "Sadly, yes…" Gilbert picked her up, she squeaked and looked up at him. "Well, let's go take a nap?" He suggested, "To get your mind off the storm?" Megan nodded. Gilbert carried her to her room and set her on her bed. She looked at him, "w-well, so Artie won't get pissy… you'll have to sleep under a different blanket…" He nodded as she laid down, covering herself with a blanket. Gilbert took the one she was using previously and laid down next to her. She jumped slightly as thunder boomed. He slightly wrapped an arm around her, "it's alright." Megan nodded and cuddled closer, making him blush. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled at her and did the same, hoping that he was helping somewhat.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Megan woke up, she blushed, and looked at Gilbert, who was still sleeping next to her. She sat up carefully, as not to wake him up. That's when she noticed a sticky note on her nightstand, it read:

"Hey Megan, I noticed you were taking a nap with… him… Anyways, once you wake up, come talk to me so I don't get…pissy… Not that I get pissy or anything… Whatever…

Love,

Arthur."

Megan got up as carefully as she could, maneuvering herself out of Gilbert's arms, and went downstairs.

Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea. He smiled as she walked down the stairs, "Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Megan looked at the time, it was 2:45. "Wow, we've been asleep for a while…" Arthur put his tea cup down, "Ah, about that 'we'… Why was Gilbert in the same bed as you?" Megan tried to keep her blush down, "W-well, it started to rain, there was thunder and l-lightning too… He noticed that I was scared and he suggested w-we take a nap to take my mind off of the s-storm…" Megan looked away from Arthur. Suddenly, Alistair walked into the home, carrying bags of groceries, "Oh, I see you're awake." He smiled, "How was your nap?" Alistair winked at her, smiling. She blushed, "Shuddup…" Gilbert walked down the stairs, yawning tiredly. Megan looked at her brothers, they were smiling. "Don't. You. Dare." She warned. They went to 'looking natural' spots as Gil walked over, "Hey Megs, what time is it?" He peered into the kitchen. "O-oh, it's 2:53." Megan smiled. Gilbert looked a little uncomfortable before asking, "Can I spend the night?" Megan blushed, "h-huh?" He looked at her, "It's just… I really don't want to drive home right now… So, can I?" Megan peered over at her brothers who were smiling, "W-well, I suppose…" Gilbert suddenly grinned and picked her up in a hug, "Thanks dude~."

Francis and Antonio knocked on the door. Arthur answered, "What do you want frog?" Francis grinned, pulled Arthur out of the house, and closed the door, "Mon angleterre, I want to see if those two will get together." He looked through the window to where Megan and Gilbert were sitting on the couch. "Why tell me?" Arthur asked. "Well, I'll need you to spy on them for a little while. There are no hiding spots in this yard~ You can just call me on my cell phone~" Francis kissed him on the cheek. Arthur slapped him, "Whatever… Frog…" He mumbled as he walked inside. "Do you think he'll call?" asked Antonio. "No, but it was worth a try…" Suddenly, Francis phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Frog, I'll just set the phone down and you listen to their conversation…" Arthur said in a hushed voice, setting down the phone in the process. "Perfect~" Francis grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Megan and Gilbert were playing Super Smash Bro's in her living room. She started to win every round, "Wow Gil, are you letting me win or just bad at this game?" She giggled. Gilbert pouted, "Maybe I'm just being nice…" Megan just giggled and began to softly sing, "…What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…" Gilbert looked over. Megan blushed, "Am I singing out loud?" He grinned, "Yea." She closed her mouth and kept playing the game. Gilbert looked over, "you have a good voice…" He said, noticing that she looked embarrassed. Megan looked up at him, "Really?" He nodded, "you should sing more." She grinned and began to softly sing again. Gilbert recognized the song and began to hum along. Megan soon gained more confidence and sang louder.

After she finished singing she looked at Gilbert to see if he'd say anything. "I told you that you're a great singer." He smiled. Megan shoved his shoulder, "Shuddup…" Gilbert grinned and slightly shoved her back, "What if I don't wanna?" Megan began to tickle his sides, hoping that he was ticklish. Gilbert started laughing and trying to shove her hands away, "Hahahahaha! M-Megan! S-STOP!" He laughed harder. Megan pulled her hands away, "Just proving my theory correct." She giggled. Megan noticed as blond hair and brown hair ducked under the living room window, "I'll be right back…" She stood up and walked to the door. Upon opening it, she heard skittering of feet go around the house. Gilbert walked out, "What is it?" Megan looked up at him, "I think someone was spying on us…" Gilbert pulled her inside, "So? Let's just play the game more." Megan nodded, "I get Link!" She ran into the home. "Hey!" Gilbert ran after her.

"That was close…" Francis panted, quietly returning to the front of the house. "Si, it was." Said Antonio, following him.

Megan's cell went off, sadly her ringtone was the stereotypes song. She scrambled to pick it up, meanwhile Gilbert was laughing in the background. "Hello?" "When are you going to make your move?" asked Alistair, whom was in the kitchen. "Shut up!" She blushed, hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" asked Gilbert. "U-um… No one!" Megan grinned and sat down next to him. After a while, Gilbert suggested watching another scary movie. "Why?" Megan whined. "Because, I wanna." Replied Gilbert. "Fine…" She mumbled. Gilbert put in 'Nightmare on 13th street.' (I don't know if that's the title D: I've never watched that movie…).


	8. Chapter 8

Megan was cuddled up to Gilbert as yet another person was killed. He put his arm around her carefully, "It's alright." Megan just nodded and watched the movie more.

A few hours after the movie was over and the two were asleep, Megan awoke from a nightmare. "…Gil?…" She said quietly. "Hm?" He said sleepily. "I had a nightmare…" Gilbert flipped over and put an arm around her, "You'll be fine Megs…" Megan nodded and closed her eyes. "…Ich Liebe Dich…" He muttered softly. Megan looked up at him and asked softly, "What does that mean?" Gilbert blushed, "U-um... Nothing!" Megan shrugged slightly and went back to sleep.

The next morning Megan woke up to nothing next to her. She sat up slightly and noticed that he was sitting in the kitchen, talking to Alistair. ( I forgot to mention that they slept in the living room, sorry!) Megan stood and walked into the kitchen, "Morning…" She said sleepily. "Good morning." Said Alistair, "Did you sleep well?" Megan nodded and went to make some tea. "So, Gilbert?" Asked Megan. "Hm?" He looked at her, sipping at his cup of coffee. "We should go swimming today." She opened the kitchen window, "Looks nice out today." Gilbert smiled, "Sure, sounds like fun." Megan sat down next to him, sipping at her tea. "Alistair? Where's Arthur?" Alistair looked at her, "He's probably at Al's." Megan laughed softly, "Sometimes, it's like they're a couple…" (In here, no one knows that they are actually a couple) Gilbert looked over at her as soon as he finished his coffee, "I should go get my swimsuit from home…" Megan looked up at him, "Go ahead, just come back here when you've got it." He nodded and left the home.

Gilbert walked into his and Ludwig's home. "Where have you been?" asked Ludwig, looking up from the book he was reading. "Went to Megan's house and slept over. Sorry I forgot to call…" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him, "define which kind of 'slept over'…" Gilbert blushed, "Shut up!" He ran upstairs to get his swimsuit. Ludwig grinned to himself and returned to reading his book. Gilbert ran downstairs, quickly saying an, "I'll be back later."

Gilbert knocked on the door. Megan answered, already wearing her swimsuit and an oversized shirt covering herself. "Come in." She grinned, "Go to the bathroom and change." Gilbert looked at her, "Mind telling me where we're going to swim?" Megan looked up at him, "There's a lake behind the house." He nodded and went to change.

Megan looked at him as he walked downstairs. "Ready?" She asked. Gilbert nodded and they left the home. Megan walked in front of him, "Here we are." She smiled and looked at the lake. He looked as well, "The water is so clear…" Megan nodded at took off her shirt. Gilbert smirked, picked her up, and threw her into the water. She barely had a chance to gasp. Megan's head came up from the water, "Gilbert!" He held his hand out to her. She grabbed it, smirked, and pulled him in the water. He gasped, "It's cold!" Megan giggled and swam away from him. He swam after her.

They swam around for a while. Gilbert got out of the water, got onto the dock, and cannon balled off. Megan giggled and swam over to him. He swam to the surface again, "How awesome was that?" Megan giggled, "Very awesome Gil." He looked at her and noticed how her red hair shimmered with the sun. Megan blinked at him, "Um… Earth to Gil?" Gilbert just swam slightly closer to her. She looked up at him, "Gil?" He placed his hand on her cheek. She blushed, "…Gil…?" Gilbert leaned in closer, almost closing the gap between them before a branch on a tree broke and down fell Antonio and Francis. The two jumped slightly and looked over at the two. They came to the surface, gasping for air. They looked at the two, "Just continue where you left off~" said Francis, waving his hand slightly. Megan and Gilbert swam over to the two, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!" They yelled in almost unison. Francis and Antonio sunk slightly, "spying on you two…"

Megan was up in her room changing, while Gilbert was quietly yelling at the two, "You fuckers! I almost kissed her and you had to ruin it!" Francis and Toni apologized, "Sorry Amigo! We thought the branch would hold us!" Gilbert was about to yell at them again as Megan walked down the stairs, wearing a tank top and sweats. Francis noticed Gil staring and laughed softly. Gilbert kicked him. "Hey Gil." She smiled. Gilbert threw Francis and Toni out. "Wanna go on a picnic?" Megan asked, going to the kitchen. "Sure, that sounds great." Megan packed up a picnic basket and left back to the lake again. Gilbert followed her and helped her set up the blanket. She sat down and he sat next to her, "I hope turkey sandwiches are alright…" She handed one over to him. "Yea, these are fine." Megan nibbled on hers. As she was done, she got a bottle of coke out of the basket, and laid down on the blanket to look at the clouds. Gilbert soon did the same and pointed out a cloud that looked like a turtle. Megan giggled, "yea. And that one looks like a bunny." They continued to point out the shapes in clouds. "Well, that one looks like a heart." Said Gil softly. Megan nodded and looked at him, then she laid on his chest. "U-um, Megs?" She looked up at him, "I don't want to lay my head on the ground…" She said simply, laying her head back down.. Gilbert slightly laid an arm on her shoulders. Megan blushed slightly, but stayed there.

"Um… Megs?" Gilbert piped up a little while later. "Hm?" She looked up at him. "…Come here." He motioned for her to scoot closer. Megan scooted slightly closer to him, blushing slightly. He then tightened his arm around her, pulling her even more. "Um…. Gil?" He leaned down slightly, hoping he gave a big enough hint to what he was about to do. Her blush darkened and she leaned up slightly. Their lips were almost touching when Arthur called from the house, "MEGAN! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE PREMERE OF HARRY POTTER!" The two jumped and blushed at each other, "You know what? Fuck it." Gilbert closed the distance between them quickly. Megan gasped softly, but leaned into it anyways.


End file.
